So This is Love?
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: Prepared for a new drama filled story? Not? Too bad because this story's filled with all kinds of drama. So if you're not be prepared to stay away. So who exactly will betray who? Who's going to end up falling in love with who? And will the CrytalLight Girl Z project end up succeeding or failing horribly? Find out in the re write of: So This is Love
1. Cosmic Butterfly

**Ali's P.O.V.**

I walked silently to my school, all the way I saw groups of people walking together and I sighed to myself.

_I know what you're think and you're right you're not normal not one bit so separate yourself from them, they'll only hurt you. Remember I'm all you need _I heard a comforting feminine voice say whispering into my ear and I took a small breath feeling somewhat comforted by the girl's voice as I continued my path to school.

"Look the, yankee" I hear some girl say and I chose to ignore her.

"Remember not to cross her path or you might end up like those people" another girl says and instantly an old memory comes to my mind and I breathed in and out trying to control myself.

"Her name is the killer bee right?" a third girl whispers.

"I hate how she's two years younger than us she should just be suspended already" a boy said.

"Oh, yeah she lived in America for some time right? She got to skip a few grades, but you're right why is she with us?" the second girl says.

_See you'll never be normal_ she whispers into my ear. I'm only 50% American and the rest Japanese, mom made me go to America for a special reason.

_That's right, but a lot of people are quick to judge Ali. Remember that_ she said and I felt her presence leave.

"Oi, Alice" Yuki says coming up to me from behind me and picks me up from behind and began spinning me.

"Y-Yuki I'm getting dizzy" I say softly.

"Sorry" he says putting me down to the ground and looked down at me.

"You're too tall" I say reaching up to touch his head, but I was too short.

"Really?" he says bending on his knees so I could touch his head and I gave him one of my rare smiles. "You're so cute" he says picking me up again.

"Y-Yuki!" I whine and he put me down again.

"Ew, I can't believe that Yuki had to endure being with her" we hear as two girls past by us.

Yuki looked at me again and sighed and put an ear bud in my ear. I looked at him weird when I didn't hear any music playing. "You can always act like you can't hear them" he says giving me a smile and I just look at the ground slightly blushing.

"Come on let's get going before the bell rings" he says grabbing my hand leading me to the school grounds.

"Do I have to?" I complain.

"If I do you do, besides I'll always be with you" he says giving me another smile and I felt my stomach flutter.

"Ok you better" I say and he keeps my hand in his as we walked to class. The chatting went on and I snuck out of the class to the bathroom. I checked myself in the mirror making sure I was presentable. I had my short cropped light brown hair pinned to the left by two purple bobby pins that crisscrossed, my lavender colored eyes shined through, I had my nose piercing that was just a ring, three piercings on both my ears, I wore my school uniform with the skirts length longer than most girls which were just above my knees, I wore white socks that covered my calves, and I wore black penny loafers.

I slowly walked out as I started to hear a few girls gossiping escaping to see Yuki. Only when I did he was surrounded by a group of girls showing them his smile that I held so close to my heart.

Slowly I walked away from the scene and fled to the roof of the school building. I closed the door and fell against it a tear falling slowly down my cheek. That's right because of my Yuki isn't that popular, but if I wasn't there he would be really popular. Maybe I'm holding him down, I should free him right?

"Well, look what we have here fellas' the famous Killer Bee and look she's crying" a guy says and I turned around hoping they would just ignore me.

"Now don't act like that we just want to be friends" one guy says laughing pulling me up by my arm.

"Don't touch me" I say softly.

"What was that, sweet heart?" the boy said and I looked up glaring at him letting them see my crying face.

"I said don't touch me" I scream my eyes changing golden like they do as I swept him off his feet. The other boy came running toward me and I readied my fist back and as he came closer I hit him. Hard. I round house kicked the last guy and they all now laid on their backs unconscious. I sighed hating myself for not keeping my cool and then my eyes changed back to their original color.

"Woah, that was quite the show" a guy says on the higher part of the roof says. I look at him strangely he looked somewhat similar to me except taller at least half a foot taller. He had dark brown hair that stuck up in some areas, over half of his head was a grey beanie, he had dark purple eyes that hid behind black framed glasses, instead of the school uniform he wore grey sweats, a loose dark purple shirt, a black necklace with a silver cross on it, and black sandals.

"Who are you?" I ask as he leaps of that part of the building and moves over to me and started to circle me looking me up and down.

"26-23-28" he says looking me up and down.

"What?" I ask confused staring at him strangely.

"Your sizes" he says looking me in the eyes for the first time and I glared at him.

"Who do you think you are?" I say grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, but I wasn't really able to force him down to me so I was on my tip toes glaring at him.

"Well, I'm Sawa Koumori" he says and looks at me strangely. "Do you mind loosening your grip?" he asks and my hold on him tightens.

"What the heck do you think y-you, ah" I say losing my balance and I fell on top of him.

"Hey Alice class is start-ing" he says and finishes as soon as he saw me on this stranger called Sawa.

"Who is he?" Sawa asks and I glare at him and started to get up and dusted myself off.

"That's none of your business let's go Alice" Yuki says taking my wrist and dragged me down the stairs,

"Stop, please" I say coming to a halt and Yuki looked at me.

"Who was that guy?" Yuki asks glaring at me.

"Why does it matter to you?" I ask avoiding his gaze.

"Because you're my friend and I don't want some guy taking advantage of you" he says putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you aren't jealous?" I ask under my breath and he sighs.

"Come on let's just head back to class" he says and I shake my head.

"It's not even noon and all this has happened" I say looking up to him for a brief second before I lowered my gaze. "I think I'm just going to ditch" I say and he shakes his head.

"No way you're just going to get in trouble again let's head back to class" he says and I shake my head.

"Please Yuki, you know this place is like a prison to me" I say and he sighs.

"Whatever then" he says leaving me and I slowly went my own path wondering if I actually did the right thing.

"It's not my fault that I lost my balance and fell on that guy, Yuki's just being a huge baka" I say and headed near the town square. I heard some guy rocking out as he played his electric guitar. I stayed and listened to him and he brought a smile to my face he seemed so free playing that he was really showing off his true colors loosing himself in the music he played. I was so jealous of him for being able to do that.

I continued to just stay there and listen to the music with my eyes closed, but when I opened them I saw some strange light heading toward the guy.

"Hey mister watch out" I scream, but it was getting too close for him to dodge and my body reacted almost instantly as I realized the situation that was going on. I leaped up and shielded the guy from the strange light and my body began to shine.

"Cosmic Butterfly!"

I flipped my compact out and checked myself and put it back in and bobbed my head back and forth as butterflies began to appear. When I was in my leotard she then put my arms over my head as if I was listening to music and then a vest appeared out of thin air. I then started to mouth and sang as if I had a microphone in my hand as a skirt and gloves began to materialize. Then I stomped both feet and shoes, earrings, and a choker began. I ended by with an air guitar pose.

"Wh-what the heck?" I stutter.

* * *

**Cosmic: **First re write... yeah I'll probably end up doing this with Who Knew it Would be You too so yeah *yawn*~Ta-ta for now everyone


	2. Pulling on the Trigger

**Ali's P.O.V.**

"Wh-what the heck!" I shout looking down to see what I was wearing. "Th-this skirt is way way way way too short" I say and then looked to the belt which had a compact in the middle which was lavender and had a white bubble letter G in it. "What the heck is this?" I scream in frustration and pull out my touch hoping to look up something on it and went over to the McDonalds around the corner. (I like the Chicken Filet Sandwich there, but they don't have 'em in the US)

I put in a few things and somehow it managed to hop out of my hand and then started to grow. "What the" I say as my touch that had now transformed into a panda robot thing with a black sweater around it's neck, a piercing that had a chain and dangling from it a cross and on the other it had two silver rings around it, and came up to my mid thighs.

"What the heck is going on!" I scream looking at the Robot panda thing and everyone turned around and their eyes lit up.

"Is that a power puff?" One little girl asked.

"Woah no way papa let's go talk to her" a boy said tugging on his short and before I knew it I was crowded.

"Can you people please Just go away I'm claustrophobic and what's a powerpuff?!" I shout at them, but they still didn't budge. Then I felt someone clasp my hand and I was pulled out of the crowd.

"So you're really her, huh?" That boy from before says looking me over and I look at him strangely and see that his eyes were now a strange golden color.

"Who?" I ask and then blush slightly seeing his hand still holding mine. "Do you mind!" I shout at him tugging my hand away from his.

"Just come here" he says grabbing my arm again and led me to a dark alley.

"Let go of me! Somebody hel-" I started, but my voice was muffled by Sawa's hand over my mouth.

"Scream and I'll rape you understand?" He said and I nodded my head violently. "Good now c'mon" he said taking his hand away from my mouth so I could breath once again. I could always call for help from her, but I'm a bit too curious to actually let her take control.

"Here we are" he says showing me some weird old abandoned apartment. "Now let's see how I'll deal with you" he says pulling out some weird gun looking thingy and held it close to my heart.

"Wh-what is that?" I ask and he just smirks looking me over.

"Nothing really" he says looking at the gun with a boring expression.

"_Nothing really?_ It's a gun are you intending on murdering me?" I shout at him and he yawns.

"Your profile said that you were a quiet and somewhat calm person, looks like it was wrong" he said.

"Well, of course I'm not going to be calm when you pull out a gun on me!" I shout at him and he rolls his neck.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with" he says pulling the trigger back slowly watching my expression with a sadistic smile tugging on his lips. Then out of nowhere there were these popping sounds turning my attention away from the stranger it was that robot thing with sparklers and fireworks aimed toward us. "Tch, you want her fine by me" he said pushing me to the ground.

"Just a second you crazy sicko" I shouted at him.

"What? It's not as if you could do anything to me" he says and then that robot thing jumped up and transformed back into my touch and I went over to grab it.

"Guitar mode?" I said looking strangely at one of the apps and pressed on it and it then turned into a lavender colored electric guitar. "Woah, no way" I say marveling the guitar. "Um, is this even considered a weapon?" I ask the robot thing. I heard some sort of noise that could be considered a sigh.

"Eeerie Symphony" I shout strumming the guitar and it let out off key notes headed straight towards Sawa.

"Crap" he cussed and the clothes that he wore shimmered and changed into something totally different making him look way younger than he originally was which seemed to be closer to my age.

"What's going on exactly?" I say and the boy turns to me and put his finger up to his bottom eyelid and pulled down on it and stuck his tongue out at me.

"What do you think you hag?" he says and ran off laughing.

"H-hag?" I say wondering what exactly had just happened. The robot thing transformed back into its panda form and looked up at me and then it's eyes began to flicker showing a hologram of an older man and a small boy looking pretty similar to the man and I assumed that he was his son.

"Hello there" the man says cheerfully. I stood silent not sure what to say after the chain of events that have happened today. "Not much of a talker, huh? I guess the reports on you were right" he says with an uneasy laugh. "You're Tanaka Alice, right?" he asks and I nod.

"How exactly do you know who I am?" I ask him and he scratches the back of his head.

"Well, that's quite a lot to explain, but long story short you are a light?" he says.

"A light?" I say a bit confused and then remember that strange white light that had hit me.

"Your team name you were probably hit by a white light that had granted you special powers. You see we had pin pointed where the white light would hit and we were able to find out a few things about you and your powers" he says.

"Um, isn't that stalking" I say tilting my head slightly.

"She's right Pa- I mean professor" the little boy says and the older man gives off a nervous laugh.

"You seem pretty harmless though" I say with a shrug. "Anyways you said team, I don't really work well with people. I'm not too sure that this 'team' thing is going to work well with me being in it" I say.

"Haha I'm sure that's not true, you just have to give it time. I'm absolutely positive that you'll become the best of friends" he says smiling like a nut case and I roll my eyes.

"That's the thing I don't really do that whole 'friend' thing with that many people" I say irritated.

"Why?" the kid asks me with wide eyes and I felt bad for a second, but the guilt faded.

"I just don't ok I see no need for them, but I think I can work with these people I just don't want them to try and befriend me" I say sighing and I remember an old scar that managed to open itself up again.

"Ok then, come by the lab and we can talk more about this. Also shouldn't you be in school" he says and I roll my eyes.

"Why should you care?" I say and press some random button that would hopefully shut off this hologram thing.

"Because I'm a responsible adult and that won't work better yet why don't I send the other two who now have their powers" he says and then ends it making the robot shut off and stare blankly at me and I crouch down and poke it.

"What exactly are you?" I say poking it and it wobbles loosing it's balance and falls dramatically and I couldn't help but giggle. "You are kinda cute" I say with a smile and I see it blush slightly drawing a circle in the dirt with one of its feet. "I'm not usually that creative if I was younger I would have named you Pandy, but I think Panda is just fine" I say with a soft smile.

"Lookie, Nexa the new girl" a girl said beaming at me coming to close to me. She had navy blue eyes, her hair was up in long pig tails and was a brownish/reddish color, and she wore the same outfit as me except hers was navy blue and her belt's bubble letter was L.

"Not so close Bolt, let's give her some room" another girl said touching the other girls shoulder giving me a gentle smile. This girl had warm brown eyes, black hair that fell to her mid back with choppy bangs and was colored black, she wore the same outfit as well hers was brown, her belt's compact color was yellow with a white C bubble letter.

"So you two are going to be my teammates?" I ask and they nod.

"I'm Bright and this is Bolt we've been friends even before we got into this mess and you are?" Bright asks looking at me expectantly.

I got up and dusted off my skirt and looked up and slightly sighed seeing our height difference even if they were a year or two older than her. "Well, I guess I'm Butterfly" I say looking her in the eyes.

_"Looks like the game has nearly begun"_ Hachi says and I could pretty much hear the smirk in her voice.

* * *

**Cosmic:** Decided on making this story totally different from the original tee hee *sigh* thank goodness for air matresses and I hate you penguin! I hope you read this! (she got the air matress) Because of you my hip is urg, I nearly collapsed going up the stairs to 6 period TTnTT. Sorry lol I'm fine now~Ta-ta for now everyone ^^


	3. Stalk Much?

**Ali's P.O.V.  
**  
"So this is the new girl" the older man known as Professor Utonium says as he expected me and I sighed.

"Is this 'check out' thing nearly over with?" I ask frustrated.

"Woah, cool it Butterfly" Bolt says with a chuckle and I roll my eyes.

"You're fine" he says and then went over to the computers. "I presume you have heard of the powerpuff girls Z, yes?" The Professor asks and I look at him strangely.

"No, should I?" I ask them strangely.

"What? Really! You've had to live under a rock to not know them" Bolt shouts shocked.

"Bolt!" Bright scolds.

"What I'm just saying" she says with a shrug.

"My aunt and I pretty much don't we're kinda poor you would say" I say leaving out a few other parts, but they were total strangers to me and they didn't need to know all about my problems.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Bolt says bowing, but I wave her off.

"It's perfectly find I've heard worst things that people say about me" I say with a shrug.

"Hey Professor is that next girl going to show up soon?" Bright asks and he nods.

"Yes actually she arrived in Japan a few days ago" he says.

"Excuse me, but just who are the powerpuff girls Z?" I ask picking up Panda and cuddling him in my arms.

"New Tokyo's heroes, but you'll be joining them. You see like the white lights there are black ones that can turn people or things evil. Some I guess had been traveling out in space and now have come back managing to hit you. Also you already have your first villain the Tear" he says and we all give each other looks.

"What kind of name is 'the Tear'" Kyoko says.

"Who knows, is the villain causing any havoc?" Nexa asks as if it was a normal thing here and I sweat drop.

"Nope, thankfully" the professor says and then looks to me. "We're going to need you to transfer schools" he says and I give him a look.

"In the middle of the year? Fine by me, but since you've been stalking me you should know about my records which isn't clean at all" I say not caring all that much since my school was filled which a bunch of bastards and sluts.

"We know and we have it all covered as long as you don't cause too much trouble at the new school we'll be sending you to" he says and I shrug.  
"Fine by me" I say.

"Good, why don't you two show her the high school you'll be going to?" The professor asks the two girls and they nod and link both my arms and run off with me.

**Moments later...  
**  
"You know you look a bit younger than us, like you're still in secondary school" Kyoko says and I take a sigh.

"I was able to skip because of you're allowed to skip in America" I say and their eyes lit up.

"I thought so you don't look full Japanese" Nexa says. "I also come from America what part did you live in?"

"Alaska" I say and she nods.

"And I lived in Mexico. You wanna know something really cool? The new girl joining has been all over the world pretty much and she's really really smart the professor says she knows pretty much every language in the areas she's lived in" Kyoko says enthusiastically.

"Mhmm" I say a bit bored and there was finally silence between all of us finally.

"Look that's our school" Kyoko says lighting up and I flinch from how loud she was.

"The high school here is separated by boys and girls not just the dorms" Nexa says giving me a smile and I give a small nod.

"What the hell do you think you're doing pervert" I hear a deep voice say, but it was obviously a girl's voice.

"Looks like we get to watch another fight thanks to Kaoru and one of the idiots, which is never a let down. Let's go you two" Kyoko says ready to bolt off, but Nexa grabbed the back of her collar.

"No way we have to break it up" Nexa says showing authority.

"What if they did something perverted" Kyoko counters and Nexa let's go of her and a killer like intent aura surrounded her.

"Then they better dig their own graves because no one else will" Nexa says cracking her knuckle's.

"Okay then let's go, c'mon Ali it's 'bout time you learn who the PowerPuff girls Z are" Kyoko says grabbing my wrist.


	4. Flipping Skirts and Stealing Belts

**Ali's P.O.V. **(what a surprise lol)

Again I was being pulled on by Kyoko to the courtyard where a green eyed girl with super spiky hair was holding a guy by his collar with her fist in the air. The boy had brown hair with dark brown eyes. There were also two girls one with blue eyes and blond hair; and the other had pink eyes and auburn colored eyes.

"I swear to God, you're one of the biggest pervert I have ever met in my entire life to go and steal my gym bag you wanna know what's in their so bad?" The girl threatened and then through the boy to the ground and went toward her bag.

_'Fufufu now this seems very interesting talk about a girl with a lot of spunk'_ I hear the girl in my head say and I nod, but only about her being spunky.

"Here whiff it up why don't you" the girl said pulling out gym socks and through at the boy like a pitcher would and it hit him pretty hard I would say, considering they were a pair of socks.

"So it wasn't who we thought, huh?" Kyoko says with a sigh and then let go of my wrist and I rubbed it.

"Yeah, but we might be wrong" Nexa says her eyes squinting.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asks looking up at her and I do the same.

"See that dust cloud heading towards us? Who do you think that could be?" Nexa says and I see Kyoko's squinting eyes widen.

"Oh, shit everyone run!" She screamed and the three girls give her a dumbfounded look and then turned around. All of a sudden a breeze came through and I felt y school skirt fly up and I screeched trying to hold it down.

"Haha, I believe that was about five am I right?" A boy with dark green eyes and black hair held in a high ponytail that looked like a stub says with a smirk at all of us.

"Wrong, it was six new record" a boy with navy blue eyes and shaggy red/brown hair says.

"Really new record, did you get the pics Boomer?" the green eyed boy says referring to a boy with blue eyes and blond hair done in a winged style who nodded.

"You-You!" the green eyed girl says a dark aura surrounding her and when she looked up I thought I had saw the Grim Reaper for a mere second. "PERVERT! Go to Hell and build a snowman!" she screamed giving him a round house kick.

_'That's the first'_ the girl in my head says with a snicker.

"Now, now Kaoru" Nexa says the same killer like intention from before had surrounded her once again. "We should fight fire with fire, no?" She says and in a flash she moves at top speed and comes back to standing beside Kyoko with three different colored belts in her hand. Th-That's too fast I thought in my head wondering how I got myself mixed up in all this who knew that saving someone you would wind up with a couple maniacs and perverts.

Those boys pants soon fill to the ground and I quickly closed my eyes blushing uncontrollably. I heard a couple flashes go off and then bickering and then silence set in.

"Idiots, your giving us a bad name do you realize that?" I heard a new voice said and I slowly opened them to see a boy with red hair that touched his shoulders, with a band aid on his cheek, and he had piercing blood red eyes. The other boy beside him had brown eyes and black hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"And you Nexa are in trouble for doing this" the boy said with a smirk lifting her chin up so she was looking him up in the eyes.

"Tch" she said shaking her head and shook her head. "If you kept them in order this wouldn't have had to happen. Hey, Momoko can we talk with you three real quick" Nexa says and the pink eyed girl nodded. "And by the way you're the last person I want to see" she seethed and started to walk away. The smirk on the brown eyed boys faltered for a minute and he then appeared in front of her.

"You better watch your mouth sweet heart you know who I am" he said and she groaned.

"Whatever" she said waving him off.

"I sense a dark aura" a girl who wore a cloak over her school uniform says. She looked exactly like a doll with her black eyes and long thick braids that framed her face.

"Sachiko let's not get involved" a boy who looked similar to her says and grabs her hand and they walked away. I looked at them questioning who they were and then walked forward without looking where I was going and ended up hitting my head against someone's chest.

"Hm, you again?" The boy from before says lazily looking down at me with purple eyes this time and I looked at him weird. "Sorry about before" he said lazily and I scowled at him.

"I don't accept your apology" I say and then walk away and I felt him grab my wrist. What is up with people grabbing my wrist today?

"There was a reason I did it not just for no reason" he said looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah that makes me feel soo much better" I say and then flick my wrist with force so that I was out of his grip. "Don't try getting near me at all" I say to him making my words seem like poison, which I normally do so people don't bother me, but it didn't seem to work on him. He grabbed at me again this time holding me with force instead of some weak grip.

"Get away from her" Nexa cut in defending me pulling him away from me and he glared at her.

"Tanaka?" I hear someone say and when I turned around I saw him. I felt my heart seem to shatter once again and clutched my chest tight and my breathes became short.

"Ali, are you okay?" Nexa asks her hands coming close to me.

"Don't touch me!" I scream and she backed up wearily. I looked back at him to see if the boy was real and a tear slowly made its way down my cheek.

_'It is him Ali, what are you going to do now? Hmm,'_ I heard the girl say and her words echoed in my head. Unsure, I ran as fast as I could around the school. I heard Kyoko, Nexa, and that bastard call out my name. I hated to run, but it was all that I seemed to do now ever since I came back to Japan.

I sat down and ran my hands through my hair and let out ugly sounding sobs. Until my tears finally had stopped I had stood up and my legs were weak and seemed as if I were to collapse once again. I looked around the area I then saw that white light beam come down at a shooting range and it didn't seem like I was the only one. All I saw of the girl was that she had a long braid of platinum colored and protected a younger looking boy.

"Dreaming Bliss!" The girl screamed and I soon saw her transform. I saw her belt and that it had said Z and I then realized that she was my fourth team member.

_'It looks as if our little game has begun, are you ready?'_


End file.
